1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for providing a recording service in mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a apparatus and method for proving the recording service in an Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) based on Voice over IP (VoIP) communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, service providers and system manufacturers have begun to competitively develop products and services for providing different services over different platforms.
For example, many portable terminals are better classified as multimedia devices, which are capable of being used as phonebooks, hand held gaming devices, MPEG Layer 3 (MP3) players, and digital cameras. Additionally, these multimedia devices still provide telephone, short message, e-mail, and wireless Internet services.
Additionally, many of the portable terminals can record and store a voice call. For example, a portable terminal may record up to 60 minutes of a voice call in a 2G network and record up to 60 minutes of both a voice call and a video call in the 3G network.
However, this type of recording service is not provided in an IMS network based on VoIP.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for providing a recording service in a communication based on VoIP.